A telephone cable typically consists of 25 pairs of insulated conductors terminated with respective contact terminals contained in an electrical connector, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335. A telephone hand set requires a line cord consisting of 2 pairs of telephone lines or 3 pairs or 4 pairs. The line cord is terminated at each end with a miniature telephone plug, such as disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,316. The telephone plug is intermated in a miniature telephone jack of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,497. There has been a need for a kit of parts which will connect a miniature telephone receptacle into a 25 pair connector of a telephone cable.